The Best Christmas Ever ?
by PinK-and-GreeN
Summary: TK and Kari are a happy couple and want to spend their Christmas with their friends, who they haven't seen in a long time. When they try to invite them over to their house, will it be a Christmas they will never forget, or a Christmas they want to forget?
1. Contacting

**Joe, Clarissa: **23

**Tai, Matt, Sora: **21

**Mimi:**20

**Izzy, Ken, TK, Rachel, Yolei, Kari: **18

**Cody:**16

-----

**Summery:**TK and Kari is a happy couple, and want to spend Christmas with their friends who they haven't seen in a long time. When they try to invite their friends over to their house, will it be a Christmas they'll never forget, or a Christmas they will want to forget?

-----

**Couples:**

Joe and Clarissa

Tai and Sora

Matt and Mimi

Izzy and Rachel

Ken and Yolei

TK and Kari

Cody and a girl he will meet

-----

**Alright, now that you know what you need to know, let's get to the story! **

"TK, you know it's almost Christmas, right?" asked Kari as they put up the lights on the Christmas tree in their house.

"Yeah, 13 days till Christmas. Why?" asked TK as they started to put up the ornaments.

"I know I've asked this question every year, but, can we please host a Christmas party with our friends? Please, TK?" asked Kari in her sweetest voice and her puppy-dog eyes.

TK put the silver ornament on the Christmas tree and looked at Kari. "You know how I feel about this."

"Yes, yes I know. . ."

"Then why do you ask this question every year when you know I'll say no?" asked TK.

"Please, TK? Please?" asked Kari again, but TK only shook his head.

"Kari, we've lost contact with all of our friends, how do you expect us to find them and bring them here in time for Christmas? We've even lost contact with our brothers."

"I know. But still . . ." pouted Kari.

"Joe and Clarissa are in Spain working as doctors, Tai is in America for his soccer scholarship, Matt is in Italy for his band, Sora is in Taiwan for her designing career, Mimi is France for her modeling career, Izzy and his girlfriend, Rachel, are in a software business in Russia, Ken took his soccer scholarship in Korea, Yolei is in China in process of becoming an author, and Cody is studying to be a lawyer in Spain ." started TK.

"I know," said Kari frowning. TK hated it when Kari was sad, and he especially hated it when she got rejected more than once.

"So, I decided," started TK. Kari looked at him. "that if you get in contact with all our friends, and our brothers, that we can have a party." Kari's face lit up and smiled.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, TK!" said Kari giving him a big hug. "You meant that, right?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, yeah." said TK. Kari smiled and gave him another hug.

"This is going to be the _best _Christmas ever!" said Kari.

"Come on. Let's finish the Christmas tree." said TK. Kari nodded her head and they continued decorating the Christmas tree.

* * *

It was still early in the morning, so Kari had plenty of time in the day to contact as many people as she could. Kari stretched her arms before she started dialing her friends' numbers. Kari's first target was Tai, her older brother. 

He left to America while Sora was still his girlfriend. The day they broke up was the day everyone broke up. They all left the same day to fulfill their dreams as a famous doctor, as a famous soccer player, as a famous band lead singer, as a famous designer, as a famous model, as a famous software worker, as a famous author, and as a famous lawyer.

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Tai? Tai? Tai! This is me, Kari, your little---" started Kari.

"Sorry, but I, Tai Kamiya, am not at the phone right now, and if you started to talk after I said 'hello' you fell for it! Ha, ha, ha! Leave a message after the beep." said Tai on the receiver.

"I should of known it was a prank!" giggled Kari. As soon as she heard the beep, she stopped laughing. "Hi, Tai. It's me, Kari, your little sister. It's been a long time, huh? Well, I really miss you and your obnoxious, overprotective attitude. Call me back right after you hear this message because I want to tell you something really important. Alright, bye, Tai!"

Kari sighed as she hung up the phone. "Any luck contacting Tai?" asked TK. Kari shook her head and Tai went back upstairs to take a nap. Kari dialed another number. Her second target was Matt, TK's older brother.

Kari dialed Matt's number. "Hi, you've reach the famous Matt Ishida. If you have my number, you are either one of my relatives, one of my obsessive, weird fan club people, or my friends. Most likely you're one of my obsessive, weird fan club people. If you are one of my obsessive, weird fan club people, don't even bother saying anything after the beep. If you are one of the two choices left, please leave a message after the beep, and I'll try to return your call. Bye."

Kari sighed again, but then waited for the beep. "Hi, Matt. This is Kari Kamiya, TK's girlfriend, remember me? Anyway, I was really hoping that you would answer. Well, after you get this message, call me right away. Bye, Matt!"

Kari hung up the phone and dialed Sora, her next target. "Hi, you've reached Sora Tokenouchi, a designer. I'm sorry I couldn't answer the phone right now, but please leave your name and number after the beep, and I'll return your call. Thank you, bye."

Kari smiled. "Still the sweet one," said Kari. The beep went on and Kari cleared her throat. "Hi, Sora. It's me, Kari Kamiya. You're still the same, sweet and caring. Well, please call me back after you get this message. Bye, Sora, I miss you!"

Kari got up and got a drink of water before she dialed the next number, Mimi, her fourth target. "Hi! You've reached me, Mimi Tachikawa, a model! Anyway, I'm, like, so really sorry I couldn't, like, get to the phone right now! Anyway, please leave your name and number after, like, the beep and I'll, like, try to return your call! Or was it, leave your, like, number and name after, like, the beep? Anyway, sorry I couldn't, like, get to the phone again! Like, bye!"

Kari smiled and giggled at Mimi's voicemail. "Typical, girlish Mimi. You always make me laugh! I think you used the work 'like' too much in your voicemail, but it was cute and funny! Anyway, this is Kari Kamiya, and after you get this message, call me back. Like, bye, Mimi!" said Kari copying Mimi's voice at the end.

Kari smiled and dialed Izzy. "This is Izzy's voicemail. Sorry Izzy couldn't get to the phone right now, but he's probably to busy or too lazy to pick up the phone. I think it's too lazy to pick up the phone. Heh, heh! Well, this is Rachel, Izzy's girlfriend, so please leave your name and number after the beep and Izzy will try to return your call! Bye!"

"Hi, Izzy. This is me, Kari Kamiya. And if Rachel is listening, don't worry, I don't like Izzy, only as a brotherly like friend. Anyway, give me a call after you get this message. Bye Izzy! Bye Rachel!" said Kari.

Kari stretched her arms before dialing Ken's number. "Hi, this is Ken. I'm not at the phone right now. Uh . . .leave your name and . . .number after the beep and I'll return your call."

"Hi, Ken! It's me, Kari Kamiya! Your voicemail is the simplest one I've heard! Anyway, call me back as soon as you get this message! Bye, Ken!" said Kari. Kari took a sip from her water and started to dial Yolei's number. "Just two more. Two more people." said Kari as she heard the ringing.

"Hi there! You've reached Yolei Inou! Thank you for calling me, but sadly I didn't answer. . .but be happy! Just leave a message after the beep and I'll return your call! Thank you, bye! Oh! Wait, leave your name and number also! Okay, bye!" said Yolei.

"Hi, Yolei! This is Kari Kamiya! I'm glad you kept your phone number! Anyway, please call me back right after you get this message! Bye, Yolei!" said Kari. Kari took a deep breath and rolled her neck before dialing Cody's number.

"Hello, this is Cody. I am not at the phone right now. I might be busy or doing something else. It's most likely the two. Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't answer the phone. Please leave your name and number after the beep and I'll try to return your call. And since it's almost Christmas, Merry Christmas."

"Hmm . . .Cody must of did his voicemail sometime this month," said Kari waiting for the beep to happen. "Hi, Cody! Merry Christmas to you, too! Anyway, this is Kari Kamiya, and if you get this message, call me back right away! Bye, Cody!"

Kari, thinking she was done with the calling and everything, got up from her seat. TK came downstairs as well. "Hey, Kari."

"Hi, TK. I am so tired! All those phone calls weren't successful. They all had their voicemails there! Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Rachel, Ken, Yolei, and even Cody!" said Kari.

"You forgot Joe and Clarissa." said TK.

"Ugh!" said Kari.

"Don't worry. I'll call him for you," said TK.

"Thank you. I'm going to take a nap." said Kari. "Wait! After you call Joe and Clarissa, send all of them emails just incase they don't get the message right away."

"Alright," said TK as Kari went upstairs to take a nap.

TK stretched his arms before he called Joe and Clarissa. "Hello, this is Joe Kido. I'm probably not answering the phone right now because I'm busy with a patient, or doing something busy. Anyway, please leave your name and number after the beep and I'll try to return your call. Thank you, bye."

"Hey, Joe. This is TK, remember me? Anyway, call me back, and tell Clarissa this, too, because I don't have her number. Anyway, as soon as you get this message call me back. Bye." said TK. After he was done calling Joe, he went to the computer and started to type emails to all his friends.

**TK's Email:**

Dear Joe, Clarissa, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and Cody

If you are wondering who is sending you this email, it is TK. Remember me? Anyway, Kari and I would like to host a Christmas party for only us. And you must come even if you're mad at a person who is coming to the party! Kari is really excited about this party, and we would both appreciate it if all of you could come.

We're a family and we want to spend our Christmas with you guys. I know we've lost in touch with everyone but please come. I know you're in different countries and everything, but try to come, even if you have to cancel a day or two of work.

We hope you would come,

TK and Kari

* * *

**Alright, everyone! This is my first story so don't get mad! I made up two characters in this story to go with Joe and Izzy. They are Clarissa and Rachel. Clarissa is paired up with Joe, and Rachel is pared up with Izzy.**

**You don't have to reply to the first chapter, but you can if you want to! Thank you for reading this story!**

**Enjoy the rest of the story!**

** PinK-and-GreeN**


	2. Getting the Phone Calls

**Joe and Clarissa: 23**

**Tai, Matt, Sora: 21**

**Mimi: 20**

**Izzy, Ken, TK, Rachel, Yolei, Kari: 18**

**Cody: 16**

**-----**

**Summery:**TK and Kari is a happy couple, and want to spend Christmas with their friends who they haven't seen in a long time. When they try to invite their friends over to their house, will it be a Christmas they'll never forget, or a Christmas they will want to forget?

-----

**Couples:**

Joe and Clarissa

Tai and Sora

Matt and Mimi

Izzy and Rachel

Ken and Yolei

TK and Kari

Cody and a girl he will meet

-----

**And I special Thanks TO: **Shadowpawz**and **Cozzy The Awesome**for being the first two people to review! Thank you!**

**Okay! Continue reading! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Joe and Clarissa in Spain working as Doctors**

"I'll meet you at the house. Bye," said Clarissa giving Joe a hug before leaving the hospital.

"OK. I'll be here for a another hour, so eat dinner without me," said Joe.

"OK. Bye," said Clarissa again, and this time, she left out the door. Joe took off his gloves and reached into his pocket. He took out his cell phone that read: **1 missed call and 1 new voicemail**. Joe flipped open his phone and read his voicemail.

"Hey, Joe. This is TK, remember me? Anyway, call me back, and tell Clarissa this, too, because I don't have her number. Anyway, as soon as you get this message, call me back. Bye." said the voice on the voicemail.

"TK? Wow. I haven't heard from him a long time," said Joe. "I'll call him tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tai in America for his Soccer Scholarship**

The whistle blew and the coach motioned them for a break. "Alright! Take a break!" said the coach. Tai wiped his sweat off and gulped down the rest of his water. He spotted his cell phone and flipped it open. He saw that he had one new voicemail and one new missed call.

Tai shrugged and listened. "Hi, Tai. It's me, Kari, your little sister. It's been a long time, huh? Well, I really miss you and your obnoxious, overprotective attitude. Call me back right after you hear this message because I want to tell you something really important. Alright, bye, Tai!"

"Kari," whispered Tai.

"Kamiya! Off the phone! Get back on the field!" said the coach. Tai quickly put his cell phone back on the bench and ran to the field.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Matt in Italy Rehearsing for his Band**

"Dude, Matt, let's take a break, man." said the drummer.

"Yeah," agreed all his other band members.

"Alright, alright. But we pick this up right after three minutes," said Matt. His band members got up from their seats and did whatever for three minutes. Matt decided to comb his hair.

He reached for the comb on the seat while drinking a sip from his water, but got his cell phone instead. He shrugged and listened to his new voicemail. "Hi, Matt. This is Kari Kamiya, TK's girlfriend, remember me? Anyway, I was really hoping that you would answer. Well, after you get this message, call me right away. Bye, Matt!"

"Kari," said Matt.

"Matt. You said three minutes, get back here." said one of the bass guitar players. Matt turned around and saw his band members already seated in their places.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora in Taiwan for her Designing Career**

"Oh wow! That's a beautiful design, Sora." said her boss looking over her shoulder.

"Hey! You can't look, yet! Not after your wedding night!" said Sora. Her boss smiled.

"Fine. But I can't wait to see my wedding dress!" said her boss.

"Sorry. But you can't." said Sora covering her design.

"Fine," pouted her boss. Sora giggled and continued to design. "But take a break! You're working way too hard on that design."

"Promise not to peek?" asked Sora.

"Promise!" said her boss.

"Alright," said Sora getting up to get a drink.

"Oh. Check your phone, OK?" said her boss.

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Because someone called you earlier, and I wasn't quick enough to get the phone and give it to you," said her boss. Sora nodded and went to her purse. She flipped open her cell phone that read one new voicemail and one new missed call.

"Hi, Sora. It's me, Kari Kamiya. You're still the same, sweet and caring. Well, please call me back after you get this message. Bye, Sora, I miss you!" said the voice as Sora listened.

"Kari? Oh my gosh!" said Sora excitedly.

"Come on, Sora. Let's go out for lunch!" said her boss out the door.

"But I--"

"Not 'buts'! Let's go!" said her boss. Sora sighed, put her cell phone back in her bag and went outside for lunch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi in France for her Modeling Career**

Mimi posed for the camera. "Good job, Mimi!" said her photographer. "Mimi, can you get me the picture over there?" said her photographer pointing to the chair that had her cell phone. Mimi nodded and got the picture. While she was there, she saw her cell phone and started to call her voicemail after reading one new voicemail and one new missed call.

"Typical, girlish Mimi. You always make me laugh! I think you used the work 'like' too much in your voicemail, but it was cute and funny! Anyway, this is Kari Kamiya, and after you get this message, call me back. Like, bye, Mimi!" Mimi smiled.

"Oh my god! It's, like, Kari!" said Mimi excitedly.

"Did you get the picture, Mimi?" asked her photographer. Mimi nodded. "Well, give it to me." Mimi sighed and handed her boss the picture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Izzy and Rachel in Russia for their Software Business**

"Izzy, there's a voicemail for you on your phone!" said Rachel.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop listening to my calls?" asked Izzy walking over to her.

"Sorry, but I want to know!" said Rachel giving Izzy his phone.

"Hi, Izzy. This is me, Kari Kamiya. And if Rachel is listening, don't worry, I don't like Izzy, only as a brotherly like friend. Anyway, give me a call after you get this message. Bye Izzy! Bye Rachel!"

"Kari!" said Izzy.

"Who's Kari?" asked Rachel.

"My sisterly like friend," said Izzy.

"Okay. I think you should go back to fixing your software piece!" said Rachel pointing to the burning piece.

"Oh no!" said Izzy running to his invention. Rachel shook her head and went to Izzy to help him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ken in Korea for his Soccer Scholarship**

Ken kicked the ball right out of the other player's legs, and ran past him with amazing speed. The other player was stunned by his agility. Ken chuckled at the other player and kicked the ball into the goal really hard, making the goalie run out of the way. Ken's team cheered as they picked him up yelling, "Ken! Ken! Ken!"

They let him down and Ken went to get a drink of water. There, he saw his cell phone beeping so he listened. "Hi, Ken! It's me, Kari Kamiya! Your voicemail is the simplest one I've heard! Anyway, call me back as soon as you get this message! Bye, Ken!"

"Kari," he said.

"Ken! Get back in the game!" called his coach. Ken closed his cell phone and ran back on the field.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yolei in China in the Process of Becoming an Author**

Yolei started writing on her new novel about a mysterious caller who calls a girl and haunts her. Yolei tapped her chin with the pencil as the rest of the people in the office made their story as well.

"I know!" whispered Yolei as a light bulb went over her head. She began writing as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and listened to her new voice mail.

"Hi, Yolei! This is Kari Kamiya! I'm glad you kept your phone number! Anyway, please call me back right after you get this message! Bye, Yolei!" Yolei jumped with happiness.

She saw her boss walk by. "Uh, boss!" she called. Her boss turned around. "Can I go on my, uh . . .5 minute break?"

"You have 5 minute breaks?" asked her boss.

"Of course! Everyone does! Ellie, doesn't everyone have 5 minute breaks?" asked Yolei winking.

"Uh . . .yes?" Ellie replied.

"See!" said Yolei.

"Alright, you can go on your . . .5 minute break," said her boss. Yolei quickly went outside the building to call Kari. Yolei dialed Kari's phone number and Kari answered.

"Hello?"

"Kari, hi, this is Yolei!" said Yolei excitedly.

"Yolei?! Yolei Inoue?" asked Kari excitedly as well.

"Yes! Oh my god, Kari! I haven't seen you in the longest time ever!" said Yolei. She heard Kari giggle on the other line.

"Still the same old Yolei, huh?" giggled Kari.

"Mm-hmm!" said Yolei. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, TK and I are having a get together on Christmas day, but of course it's going to be so hard since everyone is in different countries." said Kari.

"Oh this will be so much fun! How about this, Kari." said Yolei. "I'll come back to Japan just to help you and TK get all of the rest of the gang to come by Christmas, would you like that?"

"Oh my god! Are you serious, Yolei?" asked Kari.

"Mm-hmm," said Yolei.

"But what about your author career?" asked Kari.

"I'll make up some excuse to my boss." said Yolei. Kari giggled.

"Alright! So when are you coming?" asked Kari.

"Possibly tomorrow." said Yolei. "In the mean time, I'll call you everyday to get you a heads up. Oh! And Cody called me earlier. He said to ask you what the big huge surprise is. Do you think, if he can come, that he can come with me over there?"

"Oh yeah! Of course! The more the easier this will be!" said Kari.

"Alright! Bye, Kari!"

"Alright, Yolei! I'm looking forward into seeing you again! Bye!" said Kari.

"Bye!" said Yolei.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! What did you think of that chapter?**

**Anyway, in this chapter, you HAVE to review if you want more!**

**PinK-and-GreeN**


End file.
